Kimi and the feather dusters 2
by Disneyanmi123
Summary: Chazz is going to find different feather dusters for Kimi to be tickled with.


On a sunny day at the Finsters' home, Chazz is going to find the feather dusters while Chuckie and Kimi are playing in the playpen. Chazz has found soft nylon duster, friend zi feather duster, retractable blue mini static duster and green mini magic feather duster. He gave them a good clean before dusting Kimi. "Feather duster time will begin shortly, Kimi." Chazz said as he picked Kimi up from his playpen she and Chuckie played in and carried her to the couch.

Bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa is already in the couch. Chazz wrapped it around Kimi. Chazz then put the feather dusters in the dining room table. He came to the couch. "It's feather duster time." Chazz said as he picked Kimi up with bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa around him and carried him to the dining room table. He unwrapped bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa and put it and blue feather in the table in case Kimi needs them.

"Are you ready, Kimi?" Chazz asked. Kimi giggled again. Chazz sat Kimi down, picked soft nylon duster slowly moved it towards Kimi and began to slowly dust her. "You loved that, Kimi." He said as he continued dusting Kimi . Kimi giggled. "I know it tickles, Kimi." Chazz said as he continued dusting Kimi. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued dusting Kimi. Kimi giggled.

Then Chazz picked friend zi feather duster, up, as Kimi looked on, Chazz pushed the little knob up to reveal the feathers, slowly moved it towards Kimi and began to slowly dust her. "There you go, Kimi. You loved that." Chazz said as he continued dusting Kimi. "I know, Kimi. It is so relaxing." He said as he continued dusting Kimi. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued dusting Kimi. Kimi giggled.

Then Chazz picked retractable blue mini static duster up, slowly moved it towards Kimi and began to slowly dust her. "I know, Kimi. It is so soft." Chazz said as he continued dusting Kimi. "You loved that, Kimi." He said as he continued dusting Kimi. "I know, Kimi. It is so relaxing." He said as he continued dusting Kimi. "I know, Kimi. You loved that." He said as he continued dusting Kimi. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued dusting Kimi. Kimi giggled.

Then Chazz picked green mini magic feather duster up, pushed the little knob up to reveal the feathers, hold Kimi, slowly moved green mini magic feather duster towards Kimi's face this time and began to slowly dust Kimi's face with it. "You loved that, Kimi." Chazz said as he continued dusting Kimi's face. "I know, Kimi. It is so relaxing." He said as he continued dusting Kimi's face. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued dusting Kimi's face. Kimi giggled.

Then it's bedtime and Kira carried Kimi to Chuckle and Kimi's room while Chazz bathed Chuckle. Then after that he wrapped the towel around Chuckle and carried him to Chuckle and Kimi's room where Kira Kissed Kimi goodnight and leave the room Chazz put Chuckle in his change out big boy changing table pad with mercury glass vanity powder dish handmade white powder puff and powder, black marabou feather duster, red ostrich feather tickler with clear glass handle and yellow oversized pom pom and dried Chuckle.

Then Chazz picked mercury glass vanity powder dish handmade white powder puff and powder, opened the lid to reveal the powder puff, put the powder in, slowly moved it towards Chuckle and began to dust him. Then Chazz picked black marabou feather duster, slowly moved it towards Chuckle and began to slowly stroke his tummy. Then he ticked Chuckie with red ostrich feather tickler with clear glass handle. Then he stroked Chuckie's face with yellow oversized pom pom. Then after Chazz put Chuckle's pjs on him, he put Chuckle to bed picked blue beauty soft bristles retractable tube makeup blush brush, slowly moved it towards Chuckle's face and began to slowly stroke his face with it.

Then he kissed his son goodnight, turned off the lights and leave the room.

The End!


End file.
